Code Geass: Infectados
by Marcelinho Tebayo
Summary: Dois jovens, muito curiosos, resolvem investigar um laboratório, onde teria acontecido um acidente radiologico. A partir deste dia, a vida de Lelouch e Milly não será a mesma, juntamente de C.C, Suzaku e outros.
1. Estranho acidente

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Estranho acidente.

Eram exatos onze horas e trinta minutos (11h30min), os raios solares ultrapassavam a cortina da janela e alcançavam um jovem que aparentemente havia recém acordado e encontrava-se sentado em uma cama, parecia estar se recuperando da longa noite de sono que tivera. Levantou-se da cama, e de pés descalços, caminhou lentamente até a porta do quarto. Parecia estar em um local completamente diferente de onde estava, havia um grande corredor que se estendia tanto para o seu lado direito, quanto para o lado esquerdo, e em sua frente haviam grandes janelas que percorriam todo o corredor e faziam dez vezes mais iluminação do que a do seu quarto. Virou-se para seu lado direito e seguiu o corredor extenso, o garoto era alto e magricela, usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta regata branca, era algo bem simples para o local onde estava.

Desceu uma grande escadaria e fora direto para uma cozinha, que era absurdamente grande. Abriu um armário branco com detalhes dourados em volta e pegou um copo que brilhava mais que o normal, um lindo copo de cristal. Caminhou com o copo em direção a geladeira e pegou leite, despejando-o dentro do copo. Após beber tudo e colocar o copo delicadamente em cima do mármore, retirou-se da cozinha, quando colocou seu pé direito para subir os degraus da escadaria, ouviu um grito, que de primeiro relance parecia-lhe ser da presidente do conselho estudantil da escola Ashford, Milly. Sua expressão tornou-se de curiosidade, não conseguiu se conter, suspirou e tirou o pé do degrau indo em direção oposta da cozinha. Ao correr os olhos pela sala bem arrumada, vira os integrantes do conselho reunidos, Milly, Shirley, Rivalz e Nina, todos estavam em frente a uma televisão consideravelmente grande, vidrados. Aproximou-se de todos , ficou encarando o televisor, onde estava uma bela moça de cabelos negros e olhos de cor mel.

- Nossas fontes nos informaram que dentro do maior laboratório de ciências de tókio ouve um acidente radiológico. A governadora da Britannia Cornélia, informou que a população deve ficar tranquila, que não afetará ninguém.

Até aquele momento não haviam percebido a presença de Lelouch na sala.

- Acidente radiológico sem consequências? Tsc. – Perguntou Lelouch para a televisão. Todos se assustaram, em nenhum momento perceberam a presença do moreno ali, Lelouch sempre fora discreto, não gostava de chamar muita atenção.

- Desde quando está aqui? – Perguntou Shirley, o tom de sua voz era de assustada.

- Escutei um grito vindo daqui, fiquei curioso e resolvi vir aqui conferir o que estava acontecendo – Deu um leve sorriso, fechando os olhos e logo abrindo-os novamente.

- Você ficou assustada com aquela notícia, Milly?

- Mais ou menos – Fazia o mesmo gesto que lelouch, fechando os olhos enquanto sorria.

- Bom, então acho que devo ir para o meu quarto trocar de roupa. Afinal um vice-presidente não deve ficar andando com trajes de dormir pela casa. – Falava enquanto caminhava em direção a saída da sala.

Chegou ao quarto e a primeira coisa que fizera fora ligar a televisão, procurando saber mais sobre o incidente ocorrido no laboratório de tókio, mas, infelizmente não encontrou nada a respeito do assunto. Arrumou-se então, e voltou a juntar-se com os outros. Chegando na sala, encontrou apenas Milly.

- Achei meio estranho este "incidente" no laboratório de tókio, você não achou? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e se encostando na parede a qual estava a televisão.

- Não tenho muita certeza, já que a Britânnia tem escondido muita coisa de nós. – Indagou a presidente, que estava usando óculos lendo o jornal, nem ao menos mudara a expressão.

* * *

Esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado ^-^

Gostaria muito que deixassem Reviews, não custa nada e deixará o autor feliz \o/ ( Sendo elogios ou críticas, continuarei feliz 8D )

**Aguardem o próximo capítulo!**


	2. A invasão

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**A invasão.**

Lelouch supreendeu-se com a reposta da loira, pois fora a única vez que a presidente criticara o governo do seu país.

- Irá fazer algo hoje a noite? – Seu tom não havia malícia, mas sim interesse.

- Le-lelouch! – Milly tirou os óculos e o encarara um pouco corada.

- Gostaria de saber se você não quer vir comigo "verificar" o LCT ( Laboratório científico de Tóquio ). – Ignorara completamente a malícia que havia sido imposta pela amiga.

- Óh.... S-sim, estou bastante interessada em relação a isso. – Disse a presidente, colocando os óculos e fitando o jornal novamente.

- Perfeito, então lhe encontro na entrada às 21hrs. – Não fizera uma pergunta, simplesmente marcou e ponto final.

Ja eram exatas vinte e meia, quando o moreno estava se trocando. Colocou uma roupa preta, parecendo estar com uma única peça, e não com uma camisa e uma calça.

Vinte e uma em ponto. Lelouch estava descendo as escadas sem a mínima pressa, desconfiando de uma possível travessura de Milly, ele não nascera ontem.

- Milly, pode sair daí! da próxima esconda-se melhor. – A presidente estava atrás de um dos pilares que sustentavam a mansão, saiu do local rindo.

- As vezes eu tenho inveja de sua esperteza Lelou. – Falou sorrindo, mostrando seus belos dentes brancos.

Milly conduziu Lelouch até uma garagem, onde continha muitos carros.

- Por que há tantos carros em uma escola? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Meu avô trouxe esses para cá, já que na garagem de sua casa não entrava nem uma moto. – Falou séria.

Milly decidiu-se por um mercedes, preto e discreto, que os conduziria até lá. Colocaram algumas ferramentas que usariam. Para Lelouch era uma surpresa que ela soubesse dirigir, e que tivesse permissão para pegar os carros do diretor da escola, o seu avô.

Passaram os vinte minutos do percurso discutindo como entrariam lá, parecia até que eram arrombadores profissionais. O local onde estava o laboratório era enorme, ocupava praticamente um quarteirão inteiro e a noite, a mansão parecia mal assombrada.

- Tem certeza que faremos isso? Podemos ir presos! – Tentara amedrontar Lelouch, mesmo sabendo que não funcionaria com o moreno. Olhou de esguela para ela.

- Tenho muita certeza! – Logo desviou o olhar de volta para o Laboratório.

- Parece que trancaram muito bem, correntes! – Abrira o porta malas e retirara uma ferramenta que parecia um grande alicate, Milly tera o bom senso de ajudá-lo a forçar as correntes com a ferramenta, já que Lelouch não era o exemplo de forte , logo as correntes romperam, estavam meio enferrujadas, o que ajudou.

Caminharam por alguns segundos por uma passarela de pedra, que se estendia desde o portão a entrada. Na porta de entrada haviam apenas fitas amarelas com dizeres pretos " Não ultrapasse! ", mas eles simplesmente ignoraram, rasgando a frágil fita de papel. A recepção estava totalmente escura, logo encontrou um interruptor e ligou as luzes, o lugar estava completamente virado de cabeça para baixo, com manchas de sangue pelas paredes, mas nada de corpos, haviam papéis por todos os lados.

- Nossa! Que triste... – Exclamou Lelouch. Milly apavorou-se, nunca vira algo assim antes, mas se apavorou mais ainda com a atitute de Lelouch, pois nunca agira assim.

- ... Fizeram uma festa e não nos convidaram Milly! – O moreno fizera uma cara de triste, era óbvio que estava sendo sarcástico, Milly olhou-o espatanda e rindo, nunca o viu fazer uma piada antes.

- Este acidente "radiológico" está me saindo melhor que a encomenda! – Exclamou, não negava sua excitação.

Haviam três corredores, um a frente, outro a esquerda e outro a direita, todos os três estavam escuros.

* * *

Prontinho, segundo capítulo postado :B

Me faça feliz e deixe uma review 8Db

Até o próximo capitulo. /o/


	3. Viver ou Morrer?

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**Viver ou morrer? **

- Pra qual vamos? – Perguntou Milly espiando os corredores. Lelouch simplesmente se dirigiu para o corredor da esquerda. A loira ficou o olhando, parada no mesmo lugar. Ele parou, e virou somente a cabeça em direção a ela.

- Não vem? – Sua pergunta era óbvia, não era uma boa idéia que eles se separassem.

- Claro! – Apressou o passo e fora em direção a Lelouch.

Os dois jovens percorreram o corredor, que por sinal era enorme. Porta após porta, uma ao lado da outra, no escuro, guiavam-se apenas por uma lanterna e não havia qualquer sinal de luz. Quando estavam praticamente decididos a voltar, perceberam uma pequena luz, era fraca e piscava, mas parecia estar perto, então começaram a correr em sua direção. Uma escada, que aparentemente levava a um porão, e lá em baixo estava a luz que piscava e refletia nos estilaços de vidro no chão.

- Vamos descer! – Exclamou Lelouch.

- Nem pensar... – A voz da garota tremia, quase imperceptivelmente, mas era o suficiente para o moreno perceber.

- Então volte sozinha, é um longo caminho. Boa sorte! – Falou enquanto descia as escadas, não tivera nem um pingo de pena de Milly, pois sabia que ela não voltaria. Não precisou repetir duas vezes, a loira olhou para o corredor escuro e tremeu na base, logo seguiu Lelouch.

Não haviam tantos degraus na escada, quando Lelouch pisara no chão com um de seus pés, o outro ainda na escada, voltara o pé que pusera no chão e estendera a mão para o lado onde Milly estava, numa tentativa de impedi-la a continuar. Ouviu-se somente o farfalhar da lampada.

- Ouvi algo. – Não ficara com nem um pouquinho de medo, mas a garota estava praticamente tendo um ataque epilético, de tanto que tremia.

- Espero que tenha sido um gato. – Falou na tentativa de descontrair o ambiente.

- Creio que não estamos no jardim encantado. – Lelouch destruiu com qualquer possibilidade de descontração, isso se havia alguma.

Mesmo Lelouch tendo aquele precentimento, os dois desceram vagarosamente o último degrau. O local parecia mais apavorante que a recepção, haviam milhares de cúpulas compridas feitas de vidro, que estavam quebradas, todas, não continha uma inteira.

- Tenho a impressão de que haviam corpos aí dentro. – Falou o moreno encarando curiosamente as milhares de cúpulas.

- Vo-você quer dizer que eles estavam... – Milly fora interrompida por Lelouch que fizera questão de continuar sua frase.

- ... usando pessoas como experiência! Provavelmente os japoneses. Malditos porcos da britannia! – Sua expressão mudara drasticamente para alguém que estava enojado com a situação.

Lelouch e Milly começaram a caminhar, até que avistaram, não muito longe dali, computadores. O moreno fora o primeiro que chegou, começou a procurar provas.

- Em algum lugar aqui deve ter algo para incrimar a britannia. – Tentava desfarçar, mas Milly conseguia perceber sua fustração.

- L-l-l-Lelouch. – Havia pânico na voz da loira, seus olhos logo expandiram-se, tornando-se duas vezes maiores que o normal.

- Não me atrapalhe, está me desconcentrando. – Nem dera bola para a garota, que estava olhando o lado oposto a tela, os corredores.

Milly estava desesperada, colocara as mãos em seu rosto numa tentativa de tapar a cena horrível que estava presenciando, ajoelhara no chão desabando a chorar, havia gritos e soluços enquanto sua lágrimas chocavam-se com o chão áspero. Lelouch virou-se rápidamente, e dera de cara com seres humanos, mas não em seu estado normal, estavam totalmente deformados, muitos em carne viva e sagrando. O cheiro era desagradável.

- C-COMO PUDERAM? C-C-COMO? – Milly não se aguentava, tentava falar em meio a soluços. Os dois não sabiam o que poderia ser aquilo, ou que tipo de experiências fizeram com eles. Talvez fossem inofensivos, talvez não. Só sabiam que haviam muitos, não era algo que se pudesse contar nos dedos. Os seres aproximavam-se cada vez mais, o moreno não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se responsável pela garota, mas estava em choque e não se movia.

Lelouch começara a dar passos para trás, enquanto ajudava Milly para que pudesse o acompanhar. Os dois estavam praticamente prensados contra os computadores, Milly escorou seu rosto no ombro de Lelouch e tapou os olhos, parecia estar mais calma, mas continuava chorando.

- V-vamos morrer aqui? Assim? De-desse modo? – A loira encolhera mais ainda no ombro de Lelouch, tentando esconder-se ou simplesmente tentando acordar de um sonho. O moreno não respondeu a pergunta dela, estava imóvel.

* * *

**Vou começar a postar os capítulos um pouco maiores, por que os dois primeiros ficaram pequenos! ^-^**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Até o próximo capítulo o/**


	4. O salvador

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

Capítulo 4: O salvador.

- S-s-se afaste! Não se aproxime mais! – Talvez fosse inútil dialogar com aqueles monstros, mas Lelouch já não tinha mais nada a perder.

- A-acho que é o fim da linha para nós, Milly. – Ao terminar a frase, ouviu-se um estrondo, parecia que uma parede havia sido posta a baixo. Já não havia mais tempo, um dos monstros aproximara-se de mais, e agarrara o braço de Lelouch, fazendo um gesto como se fosse morder.

Escutaram então um novo estrondo, o monstro parara na hora, não estavam entendo nada, uma grande poeira levantou e ouviu-se disparos, Knightmare frame lancelot estava ali, na frente deles, e pela primeira vez Lelouch percebera que poderiam acontecer milagres iguais aos dos filmes. O compartimento da máquina abrira.

- LELOUCH, MILLY! ENTREM LOGO. – Falou um jovem, de cabelos castanho claro com olhos verdes esmeralda. Lelouch e Milly demoraram a perceber o que estava acontecendo, até que se moveram dali, e entraram no Lancelot.

- S-suzaku, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Lelouch.

- EU é que pergunto o que VOCÊS fazem aqui. Quando descermos conversaremos. – Suzaku estava sério, até de mais para o gosto de Lelouch. Suzaku não parara em momento algum, até que estivessem em um lugar seguro, longe daquelas criaturas. Milly agora soluçava abraçada em Lelouch, não sabia dizer se ela estava chorando de alegria ou tristeza, mas uma coisa era certa, aquele dia iria estar marcado pelo resto de suas vidas.

O moreno de olhos claros fora até um local seguro. Uma clareira em meio a uma imensa floresta, e logo perto havia um riacho. O local ficava distante da cidade. Resolveram então descer ali para que pudessem conversar calmamente, afinal voltar para casa no estado que estavam só traria mais problemas.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá? Não viram os noticiários? – Suzaku parecia um pai preocupado com os filhos que haviam fugido de casa. Milly e Lelouch sentaram-se no chão, enquanto suzaku colocava a mão na testa, limpando o suor.

- Nós só pensamos em... investigar. Afinal os noticiarios nunca contam o qu... – Lelouch fora interrompido bruptamente, sentiu duas mãos pegando-lhe pela camisa e sendo posto de pé, suzaku estava o segurando pela camisa.

- Investigar? I-investigar? VOCÊS PODERIAM TER MO-MORRIDO. – Gritara com Lelouch. De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas, e segurava Lelouch cada vez mais forte. Milly continuava ali, sentada, encarando os dois.

- E-eu vou me lavar, j-já volto. – A garota falara com tanto desânimo que sua voz mal pudera ser ouvida, suas palpebras mal estavam abertas.

Os dois não a ouviram. Suzaku agora deixara sua cabeça cair, ficara encarando o gramado chorando, ainda o segurava. Lelouch não se espantara com a situação, levou sua mão direita e colocou-a em cima das mãos que o seguravam tão forte.

- Poderíamos... mas não ocorreu. Acalme-se, você estava lá, conseguiu nos salvar. – Agora pusera sua outra mão no queixo de Suzaku, levantando sua cabeça e encarando seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. O visualizou profundamente, parecia que estavam conversando por telepatia. Suzaku soltou-o vagarosamente, ainda cabisbaixo. Lelouch aproximou seu rosto com o rosto do amigo, dirigiu seus lábios ao lado da orelha direita de Suzaku, sussurrando.

- Estarei sempre ao seu lado, e nada irá nos separar. – Suzaku arregalou levemente os olhos. Abraçou o moreno com tanta intensidade, como se Lelouch fosse fugir de seus braços.

Parecia que o tempo havia sido cronometrado, pois dera só o tempo de Lelouch se desvinciliar do abraço de Suzaku que Milly chegara, sua expressão estava mais bonita depois que lavara o rosto.

- Porque está chorando, Suzaku? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

- E-estou feliz que estejam bem, só por isso. – Assim que respondera, olhara para Lelouch como se estivesse dando uma indireta. A loira dera um sorriso meio forçado, como se estivesse demonstrando que estava melhor.

Alguns longos minutos passaram-se, estavam conversando sobre o que ocorrera no laboratório, Suzaku explicava o que houve, já que era um soldado do governo.

- ... Por isso que fiquei extremamente preocupado com vocês, e por sorte estava patrulhando em volta do laboratório, quando percebi que havia um carro, as correntes estavam cortadas e a faixa de segurança para que ninguém ultrapasse foi rasgada. Vocês deveriam deixar menos pistas para investigar. – No final da frase Suzaku dera uma gargalhada, como se estivesse debochando dos dois. Milly o acompanhou na risada, Lelouch só mexera o canto da boca simulando um riso forçado. Kururugi percebera que Lelouch estava inquieto.

- Então quer dizer que aquelas "coisas" podem nos atacar? Aliás, se alimentam de pessoas? – Perguntou Lelouch.

- Sim, eles comem carne humana. E se a pessoa sobreviver ela será transformada em um, podemos chamar de, zumbi! – Os olhos de Suzaku encaravam os de Lelouch.

- Nós estávamos tentando manter o laboratório isolado das pessoas, trancando-o. Por isso o governo implantou essa "falsa" pista, dizendo que era apenas um acidente radiológico. E agora que nós deixamos dois grandes rombos nas paredes, eles provavelmente devem estar andando por aí e lanchando as pessoas. – Suzaku dera um sorriso sarcástico logo que terminara a frase.

Não parecia que recém haviam quase morrido, já que comversavam e riam tão animados. Lelouch era o único que estava mais sério, pensativo,. Talvez estivesse se sentindo culpado, talvez não.

- Acho que devemos ir, já é tarde. – Falou Lelouch.

- Claro! Largo vocês na escola. – Suzaku levantou-se e ajudou Milly a se levantar. Entraram no Knightmare de Kururugi, que fora rapidamente para a escola que estava muito distante do local onde estavam. Lelouch passara o tempo todo pensando nos zumbis, ainda não acreditava que pudessem existir mortos-vivos de verdade, as cenas dos seres não saíam de sua cabeça, eram lamentáveis.

- Estamos chegando! – Alertou Suzaku.

**[Continued... ]**

* * *

**Quarto capítulo antes de dormir !**

**Espero que tenham gostado. E... Aquela parte "entre" o Suzaku e o Lelouch foi um pedido da Sami (Youku Estressada) 8D**

**Aguarde o próximo capítulo o/**


	5. Noite perturbadora

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Noite conturbadora.**

Lancelot pousara suavemente em um dos pátios da escola. Era de madrugada, provavelmente todos estavam dormindo. Lelouch e Milly desceram, Suzaku nem quisera descer, tinha que ir para sua casa. Nem tentaria dormir, pois já teria que levantar para trabalhar.

- Obrigado Suzaku! – Agradeceu Milly com um sorriso sincero. Lelouch já estava caminhando em direção a porta de entrada da mansão, era certo que iria cair na cama. Suzaku ficou analisando Lelouch ir até a porta da entrada, e Milly correndo a seu encontro.

O moreno nem quisera se despedir de Suzaku, parecia estar ansioso para encontrar algo. Os dois entraram na mansão.

- Bom, vou indo para o meu quarto. Tentar descançar um pouco! – Lelouch levando a mão e acenara para a loira.

- Também vou, amanhã tenho milhares de coisas para fazer. Mas depois do que vi, não sei se conseguirei dormir bem. – Milly mudara totalmente de expressão, estava cansada e parecia estar ainda com medo, completamente ao contrário de Leouch, que estava com sua expressão normalizada, nem sinais de olheiras, de tristeza ou medo. Subira a escadaria calmamente, degrau por degrau. Ao entrar em seu quarto, deparara com uma garota deitada em sua cama, seus cabelos eram longos e combinavam com a cor dos olhos de Suzaku. Em seus braços continha um urso de pelúcia, estava abraçada nele com muito intensidade.

- C.C? o que ... – Antes que terminasse a frase, calou-se. Vira que ela estava dormndo profundamente, parecia até uma criança. Estava trocando de roupa, pusera a calça do piajama, que era cinza com listras azuis, ou azul com listras cinzas já não se sabia ao certo. Quando terminara de tirar sua camiseta ouviu um barulho vindo de sua cama: C.C estava sentada nela ainda com os pés em cima, esfregando seus olhos com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurava o bicho de pelúcia.

- Lelouch, onde estava até esse horário? – Perguntou C.C, que agora parara de esfregar os olhos.

- Eu e Milly fomos investigar aquele laboratório – Falou o moreno, que agora sentara na cadeira de sua escrivaninha ainda sem camisa.

- Parece que fizeram experiências com pessoas vivas, que agora se transformaram em zumbis comedores de pessoas.

- Não deveria ter ido somente com ela, por que não me chamou? – Tanto um quanto o outro conversavam usando expressões sérias, não saberia dizer qual deles ganhava.

- Não sabia onde você estava. E Milly estava muito interessada.

- Interessada? Só se for em você! – quando C.C terminara a frase, Lelouch arqueara a sobrancelha.

- É apenas impressão minha ou... você está com ciúmes? – Agora Lelouch colocara sua mão em frente aos lábios para esconder seu sorriso.

- N-não! – A garota virara a cara e cruzara os braços. Lelouch levantou-se da cadeira e fora em direção a cama, sentando ao lado dela.

- Da próxima eu prometo que lhe levo junto. – Parecia que estava tratando uma criança. C.C não respondera, e continuara na mesma posição.

- Vamos, pare com is... – Não conseguira terminar sua frase. A garota virou e movimentou seu rosto para junto com de Lelouch, dando-lhe um beijo. O moreno mudara de expressão drasticamente, como quando estava no laboratório, logo desfizera os traços de seu rosto para o de alguém que estava gostando do beijo , simplesmente correspondera o beijo de C.C.

Os dois ficaram naquele beijo durante meio segundo, até que C.C decidiu terminar de beijá-lo. Levantou-se da cama e deixou Lelouch como se fosse um cachorro molhado.

- Espero que esteja claro que você precisa mais de mim do que daquela garota! – Exclamou C.C. Logo saira do quarto e batera a porta. O moreno ainda estava se recuperando do belo beijo que recebera dela, estava meio confuso, afinal, por que ela fizera aquilo? Só ela poderia responder. Colocou sua camisa de pijama e deitou-se na cama.

" Afinal, hoje foi um dia bem agitado. O que mais irá acontecer? Será que posso dormir agora? " – Pensara Lelouch. Fechara os olhos e se virara para o lado.

Será que os zumbis realmente saíram do laboratório e estavam devorando as pessoas? Será que tudo isso foi realmente culpa dele? Será que a infecção irá se espalhar pelo país inteiro? Será que Milly estava melhor? Eram perguntas que não saíam da cabeça de Lelouch, e que não o deixavam dormir. Realmente aquele havia sido um dia muito agitado, e esperava que o dia seguinte fosse mais calmo.

**[Continued... ]**

* * *

**Aí está o capítulo 5 /o/ **

**A maior parte foi dedicada a Thays, que pediu Lelouch e C.C, daí eu consegui encaixar 8D**

**Aguardem o capítulo 6...**


	6. O vírus se espalha

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: O vírus se espalha.**

Lelouch fora acordado por uma moça de olhos claros e cabelos louros, Milly estava quase caindo em cima do moreno.

- M-Milly? – Falou Lelouch levando a mão aos olhos pois as cortinas haviam sido abertas.

- Lelou, venha comigo, rápido! – A loira mal deixara Lelouch respirar, puxando-lhe pelo braço e tirando-o da cama. "Arrastou" ele até as escadas.

- Okay, acalme-se, e me explique o que houve... – Dissera Lelouch ofegante, estava se recompondo.

- O-os...

- Fale logo! – Milly estava tirando o moreno do sério.

- Os zumbis estão por toda... a cidade! – Sua expressão mudara por completo, agora os dois estavam no topo da escadaria se encarando.

- O-o que? Co-como? – Correra escada a baixo, dexando a loira ali, parada. Logo ela se dera conta que ele estava descendo, e o seguira.

Ao chegar no fim da escadaria, Lelouch fora direto para a sala de estar, onde estava a televisão. Novamente ali estavam reunidos todos os integrantes do conselho estudantil.

- Lelouch.. – Shirley o abraçara, mas o moreno nem dera bola, ficara encarando a televisão, onde estava a mesma repórter que fizera a matéria do laboratório. Se desvinciliara do abraço de Shirley e fora em direção ao televisor, aumentando o volume.

- Está confirmado! há zumbis por todos lados e estão devorando as pessoas, as que sobrevivem aos ataques se transformam em zumbis em menos de vinte quatro horas, dependendo do organismo da própria pessoa. Cornélia nos informou que está tomando todas as medidas para que esses monstros fossem parados, mas neste momento não quer dar declarações. Nós aconselhamos que todos fiquem dentro de suas casas, e protejam-se o máximo que puder... – Lelouch ficara encarando a televisão, como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeça que estava prestes a pular em seu pescoço. Ainda não acreditava.

- Vamos morrer ? – Rivalz parecia ter perguntado para todos.

- Ninguém morrerá, contenha-se! – Lelouch, mesmo apavorado com a situação, estava demosntrando plena calma. Agora já ganhara a resposta de uma de suas perguntas: os zumbis se espelharam para a cidade, e ninguém sabia o que fazer.

O moreno resolveu fazer um telefonema, mas ao virar em direção a porta, avistara C.C escorada na porta, aparecera como uma assombração.

- C.C! Onde esteve?

- Acho que essa não é a pergunta em questão. – Seu tom era sério. Lelouch apertara os olhos, não gostara nem um pouquinho da resposta.

- Milly, C.C, me acompanhem! – Exclamou Lelouch. Sentiu que C.C lançou-lhe um olhar mortal por ter chamado a loira junto. Dirigiram-se a outra sala de estar, essa era menor, sem televisor, havia dois sofás e uma mesinha central. C.C atirou-se em um dos sofás, nem se preocupando com a situação. Lelouch e Milly ficaram em pé.

- Nossa culpa Lelou, nossa! – Os olhos da loira encheram de lágrimas, sentou-se no sofá cabisbaixa.

- Humana fraca. – Falou C.C, que estava deitada no sofá e encarando o lustre na sala.

- C.C, agora não é hora para criancisses! – Interpôs Lelouch

- Criancisse? Criancisse foi o que vocês dois aprontaram, indo naquele laboratório. Estão felizes com o resultado? – Seu tom era provocativo.

- ISSO NÃO É BRINCADEIRA C.C., PESSOAS ESTÃO MORRENDO LÁ FORA. – Lelouch não se controlara, C.C conseguia tirá-lo do sério. A garota dos cabelos verdes agora sentou-se no sofá.

- O que pretende fazer? – Seu tom de voz mudara novamente para o de alguém mais sério.

- Não sei... Vou ligar para Su... – Ao abrir a boca para falar o nome de Suzaku, o mesmo adentrara a sala, quase derrubara a porta.

- S-suzaku? – Milly fora a seu encontro e o abraçara, logo fechara a porta.

- Trago péssimas notícias...

- Nós já sabemos! – falou Lelouch antes que ele continuasse.

- Trouxe armas e muita munição, precisaremos...

Kururugi sentara no sofá onde Milly estava, Lelouch sentou-se ao lado de C.C. Suzaku Começara a explicar tudo sobre os zumbis, tudo que o governo Britanico lhe contara, precisavam mais do que nunca de informações.

- O-O que? – Lelouch não estava acreditando naquilo.

- Sim, por incrível que pareça, mais de um terço da população de tóquio está contaminada, e provavelmente irá se espalhar por todo japão. - Suzaku sempre usara o nome Japão, ao invés de Área onze. Milly estava boquiaberta, C.C estava com expressão de tédio, afinal, era imortal e não tinha com que se preocupar.

- Onde estão as armas e as munições? – Perguntou Lelouch

- Algumas eu ja deixei com Shirley, Rivalz e Nina. Eles que me disseram onde vocês estavam. – Respondeu Suzaku. - Vou la buscar para vocês!

- Nós vamos junto. – Logo, os três levantaram e seguiram Suzaku, deixando a sala que a pouco estava cheia, vazia.

**[To be continued...]**

* * *

**Pronto, 6° capítulo postado ^-^ **

**Sorry a demora! Mas agora com as aulas, não sei se poderei postar o 7° capítulo amanhã...**

**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando minha fic. *-***


	7. Por que fostes?

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Por que fostes?**

O local onde deixara Lancelot longe dali, caminharam quase toda a escola, que por sinal era enorme. Quando chegaram ao Knight frame, Suzaku subira no mesmo e buscara armas que pareciam simples revolveres de cor preta.

- Se era para trazer algo ultrapassado, era só vasculhar a sala do meu avô que encontrariamos muitas, afinal ele tem uma coleção. – Disse Milly afobada.

- E quem disse que são "armas normais"? Essas são especiais. Além de ter um propulsor que queima, liberando um enorme volume de gás. A pressão do gás impele a bala para fora do cano. A pressão do gás também provoca uma expansão no cartucho da bala. Todo o gás em expansão empurra para a frente, parece uma qualquer? Não! Ela é dez vezes mais potente, pode até explodir um membro do corpo. – Suzaku praticamente dera uma aula para os outros. Todos estavam boquiabertos.

- Vejo que o governo fez um ótimo trabalho Suzaku! – Afirmara Lelouch, lançando um olhar malicioso para o moreno. Kururugi entregara as armas para todos, Lelouch, ao receber a arma, dera alguns passos para frente, pensando ter visto alguém no portão da escola.

- Visitas a esse horário?- Lelouch apertara os olhos, forçando a visão para tentar enxergar melhor, não estavam muito longe do portão.

- Creio que não sejam visitas. – C.C falou fria, e Lelouch percebera o plural em sua frase, notando que muitas pessoas estavam tentando entrar. Pessoas? Não! Eram zumbis. Milly levara as duas mãos para a boca, horrorizando-se com a cena que estava presenciando. O portão era forte, poderia aguentar por alguns minutos.

- Milly, para dentro! Junte-se aos outros. Qualquer coisa ligue para meu celular. – Lelouch estava ordenando a garota, que não pensara duas vezes e correra em direção a primeira porta que vira na frente, batendo-a.

Lelouch jogara sua arma para C.C, que pegou-a surpresa.

- Você é imortal, fique e atire! Eu irei com Suzaku no Lancelot. – Lelouch poderia estar sendo frio, mas em uma coisa ele estava certo: C.C era imortal, e não deixaria que nenhum zumbi encostasse nela.

- Suzaku, vamos! – Lelouch fora o primeiro a subir. Suzaku encarava o portão, que estava sendo posto abaixo. Dera somente o tempo de Kururugi entrar no Knight para que houvissem o estrondo do portão sendo posto a baixo. Lancelot movera-se com tanta rapidez que chegava a destroçar vários zumbis por segundo. C.C fora em direção aos milhares de zumbis que estava se amontoando, dera uma bela estrela com as pernas consideravelmente abertas, antes mesmo de por as mãos no chão ela atirava nos zumbis, explodindo cabeças, pernas, peitorais, parecia estar em câmera lenta. Agora, de cabeça para baixo, com as mãos no chão e com as pernas no ar, passara uma de suas mãos por cima da outra, cruzando-as, para atirar nos zumbis do lado oposto. Não parava nem um momento, tinha que andar, correr, se não seria mordida ou até mesmo estraçalhada.

Ficaram nessa função de matar mortos-vivos por muito tempo. Parecia que os zumbis haviam planejado atacar a escola, mas por sorte Suzaku estava lá. C.C caíra de joelhos no chão, em meio aos muitos corpos com cheiro de podre no chão. Suas mãos deixaram as armas escapar, fazendo com que deslizassem até o chão.

Escutaram passos vagarosos vindo do portão, a primeira vista parecia um zumbi. C.C tentara se levantar, mas suas pernas a impediram, dobrando e chocando-se uma com a outra. Caíra no chão de joelhos novamente, respirava profundamente.

Logo percebera que o suposto zumbi estava vivo e com plena consciência. Mao vinha em direção a jovem exausta.

- M-Mao? – A garota o encarara plerplexa.

- Quanto tempo, C.C! – O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos estava caminhando em sua direção, estendeu sua mão em direção ao rosto da C.C, e continuara a caminhar, estava a centímetros dela.

- N-não se aproxime. – C.C arranjara forças para se levantar, pegando um dos revolveres e o segurando com as duas mãos, mirava em Mao. Ele parara e baixara seu braço.

- Não fará isso, não é? – Logo se aproximara dela. Colocara uma de suas mãos em cima das mãos de C.C que seguravam a arma, fazendo força para baixa-las. C.C baixara as duas mãos, ainda segurando a arma. Mao aproximou seu rosto junto com o da garota, C.C arregalara os olhos, que encheram de lágrimas. Estavam numa posição meio estranha, Ela segurava a arma, que estava mirando para baixo, já que a mão direita de Mao a impedia de ergue-la, mesmo C.C não fazendo força para tal movimento.

- M-m-mao... – Dissera o nome dele muito baixo, mas fora o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Soltou a mão que prendia as de C.C, levando as duas ao rosto da garota e dando-lhe um beijo. Seu beijo era lento, mas ardente. Lelouch estava vendo tudo dentro de Lancelot.

- M-mas que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo? Abra isso AGORA! – Lelouch perguntara primeiro para Suzaku, mas não deixara o mesmo responder mandando-o abrir o compartimento para que pudesse sair. Desceu e saiu correndo até onde estavam, mas antes que chegasse, a uns dez metros, parou abruptamente.

- C.C, CUIDADO! – Lelouch avistara um zumbi que vinha em direção oposta, as costas de C.C. A garota desvencilhou-se do abraço de Mao, mas não daria tempo de pegar a arma. Mao se atirou em frente a C.C, tentando conter o monstro com seus braços, mas o zumbi o mordera no peito, já não havia esperanças. Suzaku chegara por trás e atirara na cabeça do zumbi, aquela arma não era tão potente quanto as outras, por tanto não explodira a cabeça, mas dera conta de matá-lo. O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos caíra no chão, e C.C o olhava cair como se estivesse em câmera lenta, não tivera reação. Logo se jogara de joelhos ao lado de Mao, seus olhos estavam perdendo o brilho que a pouco tinham.

- M-Mao! MAO! me responda! Vo-você irá sobreviver, irá! - Agora C.C debruçara-se em cima do corpo de Mao, mas não havia nada a se fazer, uma vez mordido iria se transformar em um zumbi.

Lelouch pegara a arma que estava na mão de Suzaku, dando um tiro no coração do rapaz. Atirou a arma no chão enquanto caminhava em direção a mansão.

C.C Ficara lá durante minutos, chorando a morte dele. Mais que qualquer outro humano comum para C.C, afinal Mao fora criado por ela desde pequeno, até que se separaram.

Logo tirara os óculos e os protetores de ouvido dele, passando a mão sobre seus olhos, fechando-os.

- Descançe em paz, Mao! – Afastou-se dali, acompanhada de Suzaku. Dirigiram-se a mansão para onde Lelouch havia ido.

* * *

**Peço desculpas pela demora, estava realmente ocupado =/**

**Esse capítulo foi dedicado a Lia! Mas eu não gostei muito dele, está tãão "dã" .-.**

**Até o próximo capítulo ^-^**


	8. Uma grande perda

**Nome da fic:** Code Geass: Infectados

**Autor:** Marcelo Scheffer

Code Geass não me pertence, somente estou usando alguns personagens do anime! 8D

Esta fic foi inspirada em uma noite, quando eu e uma amiga conversávamos sobre Resident Evil!

Dia 27 de agosto do ano de 2018 no país denominado Área 11 pelos britânicos, estaria prestes a acontecer uma invasão inesperada.

* * *

**Uma grande perda**

Quando Lelouch entrara na mansão sentiu apenas um vulto e um leve impacto: Milly estava o abraçando. A garota largou-o, estava com os olhos muito inchados e vermelhos de chorar.

- Só ouvi tiros, tiros e tiros. Estão todos b-bem?

- Não se preocupe, estão _todos_ bem! – Respondeu Lelouch para a garota. Quando chegara no "todos" desviara o olhar. Logo ouviram a porta abrindo-se novamente, enquanto C.C entrava, Suzaku vinha logo atrás. C.C estava de cabeça baixa, quando passara por Lelouch virara a cabeça e piscara os olhos vagarosamente ainda caminhando, parecia que o tempo havia parado, pois para Lelouch a garota o encarava durante minutos. A garota subira as escadas devagar, o moreno a olhava subindo, até que virara o corredor e sumira.

- Milly, vá na cozinha e pegue mantimentos. Após, avise peça para que todos escolham um lugar seguro, longe daqui, na casa de algum familiar e ofereça os carros de seu avô para que ele possam ir em segurança. – Lelouch estava ordenando a loira. A mesma nem ao menos respondera, correra em direção a cozinha.

Assim que Milly desaparecera, Suzaku pegou Lelouch pelo braço, apertando-o e o puxando.

- Su-suzaku, o que significa isso? – Lelouch estava espantado com a atitude de Kururugi. Suzaku o levara para a mesma salinha que estavam ele, Lelouch, Milly e C.C, jogou Lelouch em um dos sofás, que caiu de mal jeito, estava deitado com uma perna para fora do sofá, e escorando-se com o braço. Fechou a porta, cruzou os braços e ficou encarando-o Lelouch como se fosse lhe dar um tiro. Lelouch sentou-se no sofá.

- O que houve? Fiz algo de errado?

- "fiz algo de errado"? Acha certo o que fez com C.C?

- EU estou errado? Queria o que? Que eu deixasse ele se transformar e matar você e C.C?

- Não. Você deveria ter tido o bom senso de entregar a arma para ela. Ela deveria decidir o que fazer! – Suzaku descruzou os braços e sentou-se no sofá.

- Você deveria ter ido falar com ela.

- Falar o que? " C.C me perdoe por ter matado seu 'grande amor!' " poupe-me, certo?

- Você não toma jeito, Lelouch. Foram faltas de palmadas da sua mã... – Suzaku nem se dera conta de que mexeria nas feridas do passado do moreno. Lelouch levantou-se do sofá e fora em direção a janela, encarando o entardecer.

- E-eu não quis dizer isso, me.. – Sabia que aquilo não adiantaria, levantou-se do sofá e fora até onde estava Lelouch.

- É. Talvez minha mãe devesse ter me dado mais palmadas. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu me pergunto o que faremos agora? – Lelouch forçara-se para mudar de assunto, e Suzaku percebera, tentando o acompanhar.

- Não sei, a situação está complicada. Não recebo notícias do governo fazem horas.

Lelouch ficara encarando Suzaku. Colocara a mão no queixo, desmonstrando que estava pensando em alguma saída.

- Suzaku! Você irá para a base ver se descobre algo a mais. Eu pegarei alguns carros com os outros, e iremos para algum lugar seguro! – O moreno falava e caminhava de um lado para o outro, pensando para onde poderiam ir.

Lelouch chamara os outros, pegara o essencial, distribuira os carros para que fossem em grupos e entregara um walk-talk para cada grupo. Lelouch e Shirley iriam em um carro, enquanto Milly, Rivalz e Nina iriam em outro.

Já dirigiam a mais de vinte minutos, porém não faziam ideia de onde iriam.

As cenas eram horríveis, as ruas estavam desertas, a situação realmente se tornara catastrófica.

Milly dirigia o carro logo atrás de Lelouch, estava nervosa, aquelas cenas eram horripilantes, Nina estava apavorada.

A loira arregalara os olhos quando vira um vulto vindo em direção ao carro, era um cachorro, e aparentemente não estava ali para brincadeiras.

- CUIDADO MILLY! – Gritara Nina, desesperadamente. Contudo não havia tempo, a presidente do conselho acertara o cão em cheio, virando a direção e batendo o carro em um poste de luz. O cachorro permanecia do lado de fora, e sendo um cão zumbi, ainda estava vivo, latindo, rosnando e tentando entrar no carro.

" E agora? Para onde iremos? Preciso pensar ráp... " – Lelouch pensava consigo, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um baque forte, ainda dirigindo direcionara sua cabeça para trás e percebera que o carro do outro grupo havia batido.

- MILLY! – Gritara Shirley com uma expressão assustada.

- Acalme-se. – Falara Lelouch normalmente. Pegara o walk-talk.

- Milly, MILLY! Está tudo bem? – Falara Lelouch através do aparelho.

Milly estava com a cabeça escorada no volante, meio desacordada, pegara o walk-talk tonta.

- L-lelouch. Estamos ... – Olhara para os outros e vira que estavam bem. – ... todos bem. Tem um cão tentando invadir o carro. – Avisara assustada, encarando o cão.

- Fiquem TODOS dentro do carro, irei aí. – Porém, era tarde demais. Nina, que estava no carona, abrira a porta e saira correndo chorando, seu desespero era muito aponto de fazer isso. O cão vira os movimentos bruscos, Milly apenas sentira as patas do animal batendo contra a lataria do carro.

- NINA! – Rivalz estava desesperado, querendo sair do carro, mas Milly o segurava.

- Não saia, N-ão saia... – Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas, doía não poder ajudar a amiga.

Nina ignorara os gritos, mas olhara para trás, e via que o cão pulava em sua direção.

- NÃO! – Gritara ela, porém era tarde, o cachorro pulara sobre ela, e destroçava seu peito, havia sangue para todos os lados.

- NINA, NÃO. – Lelouch gritara de longe, agora ele corria em direção, e atirando no cão. Matara o cachorro, mas não fora rápido o suficiente para salvar a menina. Milly colocara as duas mãos no rosto, pondo-se a chorar, automaticamente soltara Rivalz, que fora correndo em direção do corpo de Nina.

- N-n-nina ... – Escorriam lágrimas pelo seu rosto, chorava silenciosamente. Colocara seu braço por trás da cabeça da garota e a abraçara.

Shirley corria em direção ao local, e ao chegar no mesmo, colocara as duas mãos sobre a boca.

-N-ã-ão!

Shirley, Milly e Rivalz desabavam a chorar, enquanto Lelouch apenas observava tristemente.

* * *

**Peço perdão aos que estavam acompanhando minha fic, estive bem ocupado com minha escola.**

**Aí vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. **

**Quero reviews :B**


End file.
